fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure
A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure (エー・ワン・ピクチャーズ プリキュア Ē Wan Pikuchāzu Purikyua), shortened as "A-1Pre" (エー・ワン・プリ Ē WanPuri) - is the thrid season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shounen counterpart crossover season, J.C.Staff Pretty Cure. Co-produced by A-1 Pictures and Toei Animation. Succeeding Pierrot Pretty Cure and succeeded by Production I.G Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. This is a crossover anime featuring characters from various animes from the studio A-1 Pictures and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series are the Sports Clubs, Teenagehood, Friendship, Fanservice, Elemental Magic, and School. The Cures' main motifs are the Four Seasons, Fairies and Alchemical Elementals. However, there are mild nudity and fanservice in the season. Rating: R+ - Mild Nudity. Synopsis: "Just Play and Have Fun in Any Sports, That we Got Some Victory or Defeat." * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Episodes * This story take place in a parallel universe of Pretty Cure and the animes produced by the studio A-1 Pictures. In a world where sport and magic are important in every individual's life, the two best friends who have never played the sport before, Elizabeth Liones and Shiemi Moriyama have each kept their promise. But four years after Elizabeth entering in a sport club from Paracelsus High School following her current transfer, she finds out that it's become a stomping ground for unruly students who are prone to laziness, indiscipline and disobedience, and Elizabeth became their scapegoat. After the first hard day in high school, she finds her boyfriend Meliodas who makes her learn the existence of Sportive-Precures: a Precure who practiced both sport and magic. Meanwhile, the Rebellious Bullies who worked for the Aether Cooperation are participated in the upcoming Magical Sportive Games in order to steal the Four Seasons Locket, and dominated the sports by violence and cheating. With Elizabeth's charm given by Shiemi four years ago, it had turned out to be a smartphone-like transformation device and becoming one of the chosen warriors: Cure Salamander, the Precure of Summer to oppose the Aether Cooperation and fighting against the Elementals while protecting people's sports from evil forces. Characters: A-1 Pictures Cures: * Elizabeth Liones (エリザベス リオネス Erizabesu Rionesu) / Cure Salamander (キュア サラマンダー Kyua Saramandā) - is the typical "Shoujo Heroine" of 16 years old, a transferred student to Paracelsus High School, which was integrated into a baseball club by Meliodas after her first difficult day in high school. Despite of her strong knowledge on every sports and being very respectful of strict school rules, Elizabeth is infamous for her poor baseball skills. She has a habit of making fun of other friends by giving them various nicknames, and rarely calls her friends by their real names. She is fairly gullible and an easily influenced person, and seems to be naive that Meliodas' harassment is only for sexual pleasure. As Cure Salamander, her Sport motif is the Baseball and her Elemental Magic is Fire. Elizabeth's theme color is Orange. She can lauched a fireball remotely and can sent back attacks to enemies with a baseball bat or with a baseball glove. Her catchphrase is "Good Timing!" (グッド タイミングGuddo Taimingu). Elizabeth is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". Elizabeth later reappears as well in Studio Deen! Pretty Cure as a supporting character. * Shiemi Moriyama (杜山 しえみ Moriyama Shiemi) / Cure Sylph (キュア シルフ Kyua Shirufu) - is Rin's love interest and she serves as a "Heroine's Best Friend" character. Shiemi has 15 years old. Nicknamed "Shaymin" by Elizabeth, she's also her best friend since four years ago. Kind-hearted but often lacks trust in herself. Like Elizabeth, Shiemi never played sport before because of her paralyzed leg disease, and is seen in wheelchair under the watchful eyes of the Okumura brothers. But thank of Rin's encouragement when Elizabeth is battling against an Elemental, Shiemi become a Sportive-Precure and can able to walking and running permanently. She is also involved in a love triangle between her, Rin and Yukio. As Cure Sylph, her Sport motif is the Marathon and her Elemental Magic is Wind. Shiemi's theme color is Green. She can controled tempests and becomes fore faster like wind. Shiemi is the character from "Blue Exorcist". * Kaori Miyazono (宮園 かをり Miyazono Kaori) / Cure Gnome (キュアノーム Kyua Nōmu) - is Kousei and Tsubaki's classmate who serves as a "Comic Relief" character. Kaori has 14 years old, making her the youngest of the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure, and is usually seen with a closed eye and putting her hand behind her neck. A free-spirited violinist who initally hates sport clubs, and mainly basketball because of an accident in a tournament interrupts her basketball career four years ago. For blaming Mirajane Strauss for both her exclusion from basketball and shoulder injury, Kaori attempts to ruin sports clubs by using destructive pranks throughout the school, before being attacked by an Elemental which she would defeat it. Despite becoming a Sportive-Precure, she initially refuses to join the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure team because of her past deeds. But she eventually joins the team with Elaine's help after being downhearted by her defeat against Mirajane in a basketball match. Kaori is nickmaned by Elizabeth, "Kawaii" (可愛い, lit "Cute"). As Cure Gnome, her Sport motif is the Basketball and her Elemental Magic is Earth. Kaori's theme color is Yellow. Despite her greatest defensive attacks, she had greatest weakness and lack of stamina due to her long break from basketball. is Her catchphrase is "How stupid" or "What an idiot" (どう アホ Dō Aho). Kaori is the character from "Your Lie in April". * Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ ハートフィリア Rūshii Hātofiria) / Cure Undine (キュア ウンディーネ Kyua Undīne) - is the only daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family who is Elizabeth's childhood rival who spends time to bully her. Lucy had 17 years old, making her the oldest of the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure and already a Sportive-Precure before the story begins. As a "Queen Bee" character, Lucy is very self-centered, focusing on her appearance and accessories, but really hates being dirty. She is a rich girl that comes from a good background, has a nasty and manipulative behaviour. Lucy considers herself as beautiful and is often accompanied by two other girls, Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet. It was later revealed when Lucy was in middle school four years ago, she punched a teacher for refusing to apologise to Levy McGarden that the teacher had been unfairly harassing her. Which led to her dismissal from middle school, and so her hatred towards all adults. After being saved by Elizabeth, Lucy change her opinion about adults, and eventually joined the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. As Cure Undine, her Sport motif is the Swimming and her Elemental Magic is Water. Lucy's theme color is Aqua Blue. She can swim and fight in water, and can also turn into a mermaid. Lucy is the character from "Fairy Tail". Other Cures: * Yuri Egin (ユリ エギン Yuri Egin) / Cure Spriggan (キュア スプリガン Kyua Supurigan) - was the mother of Rin and Yukio Okumura, who gone missing for 4 years after being defeated by Shiro for the first time due to her arrogance with kendo rules. She possesses Satan, the demon who resides in Yuri's body after the destruction of his original body. She initially opposed to Rin for practicing kendo that evoked her bitter memories, before reconciling with him thanks to Shiemi. She is perky, kind, perceptive and easy-going, often lending her to comfort and help to the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure team. Yuri's nickname "Yu" (ユちゃん Yu-chan) is derived from a diminutive of her first name by Elizabeth. Yuri was once a Sportive-Precure named Cure Spriggan 25 years ago, but will lose her powers due her hatred to kendo during the battle against Acnologia years later. She also stripped out the Elemental Magic from people in order to recover her lost transformation of Sportive-Precure. As Cure Spriggan, her Sport motif is the Kendo and her Elemental Magic is Wood. Lucy's theme color is Silver. Yuri is the character from "Blue Exorcist". Mascots: * Hawk (ホーク Hōku) - is a talking pig and Meliodas' companion. He is the cleaner of the Boar Hat bar who helps remove the disgusting food scraps left on the ground by eating them. Hawk frequently scolding Meliodas for his perverted actions towards Elizabeth. Hawk is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". Hawk later reappears as well in Studio Deen! Pretty Cure as a supporting character. * Kuro (クロ Kuro) - is a black cat sith with two tails who is Rin Okumura's familiar. He is a very close friend with Happy. Kuro is the character from "Blue Exorcist". * Happy (ハッピー Happī) - is a blue furred anthropomorphic cat who is Natsu Dragneel's best friend. He had magic ability called Aera, he can transform into a winged cat and fly at great speeds to carry Natsu in the air, and is the only one Natsu rides without succumbing to motion sickness. His parents are Lucky and Marl. Happy is the character from "Fairy Tail". Allies: * Meliodas (メリオダス Meriodasu) - is Elizabeth's boyfriend and classmate in Paracelsus High School, who serves as a "Bishounen Love Interest" character. His behavior with the female leads has been referred to as groping and perverted. Meliodas is very popular with female classmates, but had a teenage rebellion. As a leader of The Seven Deadly Sins team, he manages in a baseball club as a ace pitcher player. It is later revealed that his inferiority complex and fanatical perfectionism arose from the pressures placed on him, who expected him to never fail at anything. His failures in his school life which led him to run away from home. Meliodas is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". Meliodas later reappears as well in Studio Deen! Pretty Cure as a supporting character. * Rin Okumura (奥村 燐 Okumura Rin) - is the fifteen-year-old boy and a good friend of Meliodas, whose an exorcist. His parents are Satan and Yuri, and Yukio's older twin brother. He fall in love with Shiemi. He attented True Cross Academy and lives with his foster father Shiro Fujimoto. He is also a good cook, preparing meals for himself and Yukio. Rin also has a Cat Sith named Kuro as his familiar. He dislikes being nicknamed "Gray's Doppelganger" by Elizabeth and deeply despises Gray Fullbuster because of his similar appearance. Rin wants to practice kendo despite opposition from his mother, but reconcile with her thanks to Shiemi. Rin is the character from "Blue Exorcist". * Kousei Arima (有馬 公生 Arima Kōsei) - is a prodigy in playing piano, known as the "Human Metronome". He takes up the piano again after being convinced by Kaori Miyazono to become her accompanist. Influenced by her emotional and unrestrained playing style, Kousei eventually finds himself falling in love with Kaori. He was nicknamed by Elizabeth "Arimasu" (有馬巣). Kousei is the character from "Your Lie in April". * Natsu Dragneel (ナツ ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) - is Lucy's boyfriend and Zeref's younger brother who is raised by the dragon Igneel. He attended to Paracelsus High School as a member of the volleyball club and is very popular to girls. Natsu suffers from motion sickness when he is in a vehicle of any sort. Despite his fiery personality, Natsu is very talented with young children and his classmates younger than him, who sees him as a big brother or even a father to them. He is the only one to understand what Lucy has endured for 4 years. He had a male blue Exceed named Happy. Natsu is the character from "Fairy Tail". Villains: * Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia) - is the true antagonist who is known as the "Dragon King". Originally a human dragon slayer, he transforms into an immortal black dragon as a side effect of his magic but he is capable of alternating between his human and "dragonified" forms at will. Aether Cooperation: *Zeldris (ゼルドリス Zerudorisu) - is the major antagonist and Meliodas' younger brother, who looks just like Meliodas, except with spiky, black hair and his Demon symbol appears on the left side of his forehead. He greatly resents Meliodas, whom he once admired, for his abandonment of the Aether Cooperation. Unlike Meliodas, Zeldris has never failed school life and he is very much a perfectionist. Zeldris is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". *Mephisto Pheles (メフィスト フェレス Mefisuto Feresu) - is a Chairman of True Cross Academy and a very mysterious man. Mephisto fully enjoys Japanese culture, and owns a large collection of anime and manga-related items. It is revealed later that his introduction to Aether Cooperation and his fights against the Sportive-Precures by creating the Elementals is in order to make the Sport-Precures even more powerful in order to overthrow the Aether Cooperation and save the world. Mephisto is the character from "Blue Exorcist". *Tsubaki Sawabe (澤部 椿 Sawabe Tsubaki) / Triton (トリトン Toriton) - is Kousei childhood friend and next-door neighbor. She is athletic and is part of the softball club at school. It was later revealed she was a member for the Aether Cooperation as "Triton", a masked girl who wears a mantle to hide her true identity. She is actually a spy who worked for Mephisto to gather informations on Aether Cooperation and to prevent world domination. Tsubaki is the character from "Your Lie in April". *Jude Heartfilia (ジュード ハートフィリア Jūdo Hātofiria) - is Lucy's father and the current head to the Aether Cooperation. Lucy mentions she has a stained relationship with her father, and she may possibly be afraid of him, refusing to speak with him on multiple occasions. Furthermore, Jude placed many pressures on Lucy, who expected her to never fail at anything caused a difficult childhood for her, and that her relationship with him worsened as a result of her expel from middle school that drove Lucy to flee. Jude is the character from "Fairy Tail". Supporting Characters: Cure Salamander's Note: 'Only major supporting characters could appeared in this main page of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. * Diane (ディアンヌ Diannu) - is one of Meliodas' member of the baseball club and Elizabeth's classmate during middle school. Diane generally likes sports classes but hates studying at school. Diane is the character from "'The Seven Deadly Sins". * Ban (バン) - is another member of Meliodas' baseball club. He's often addicted with his cell phone who spends time consulting it, and often practice selfies and parkour. Ban is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". * King (キング Kingu) - is a member of Meliodas' baseball club who spends his time playing video games instead than studying. King is also Elaine's brother and Diane's boyfriend. King is extremely lovestruck and devoted towards Diane. King also owns a pet Black Hound named Oslow. King is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". * Elaine (エレイン Erein) - is King's sister and Ban's girlfriend who is also an avid of video games. She initially hates baseball after a violent altercation with her coach four years ago that leads her to leave the club. Like Kaori, Elaine tries to ruin Meliodas' baseball club for revenge, before being attacked by an Elemental and saved by Elizabeth. To make them forgive her past act, Elaine decides to join baseball as a supporter. She also helped Kaori to take responsibility and join the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure team. Elaine is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". * Yukio Okumura (奥村 雪男 Okumura Yukio) - is Rin's younger twin brother and a high-level exorcist under Shiro's tutorship. He had a crush towards Shiemi, and competes Rin to find out who is Shiemi's boyfriend which often involves him in a love triangle. Unlike Rin, Yukio chooses to practice science rather than sport. He dislikes to be nicknamed "Kazuma" by Elizabeth. Yukio is the character from "Blue Exorcist". * Ryouta Watari (渡 亮太 Watari Ryōta) - is Kousei's and Tsubaki's childhood friend, and is a captain of the soccer team. Extremely popular with girls, and usually adopts a frivolous attitude. He's unaware that Triton's identity is actually Tsubaki when she joined in Aether Cooperation. Ryouta is the character from "Your Lie in April". * Gray Fullbuster (グレイ フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) - is a fierce rival with Natsu because of their opposing personalities and magical elements. He hates Rin Okumura due to a strong likeness to him, and often wrestles with him. He is part of an ice skating club so he is very talented, and will even fight for fairplay. Gray is the character from "Fairy Tail". * Erza Scarlet (エルザ スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) - is one of Lucy's friends and is usually seen hanging around along with Juvia Lockser. She idolize Lucy and bully Elizabeth for her poor sport skills, often annoyed at being called "Ezra" which was an anagram of her name by Elizabeth. But she cares a lot Lucy since the incident in middle school 4 years ago. Erza belongs to the swimming club. Her boyfriend and classmate is Jellal Fernandez. Erza is the character from "Fairy Tail". * Juvia Lockser (ジュビア ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) - is a blue-haired classmate and another friend of Lucy and is usually seen hanging around along with Erza to often bully Elizabeth, but however cares a lot Lucy since the incident in middle school 4 years ago. Like Lucy and Erza, she belongs to the swimming club. She is Gray's girlfriend. Juvia is the character from "Fairy Tail". * Levy McGarden (レビィ マクガーデン Rebi Makugāden) - is Gajeel Redfox's girlfriend and another classmate of Lucy who became a hikikomori after an incident in which Lucy gets fired from middle school after hitting a teacher for an unfair harassment on Levy. Regularly skips school classes and avoids social contact, Levy is quite distant to other teachers until her current teacher, Mavis Vermillion, makes her trusting them again and reconcille with Lucy. While studying in school, Levy is belonging to a tennis club and is often seen consulting with a laptop for analysis. Levy was nicknamed "Leviathan" by Elizabeth. Levy is the character from "Fairy Tail". * Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) - is the oldest of three Strauss siblings and the captain of the basketball club to which Kaori belongs. Serious and disciplined by rules, Mirajane tends to be too harsh and strict with her teammates but cares a lot with Elfman and Lisanna. Kaori blames Mirajane for her sudden exclusion from basketball as a result of an accident during a tournament four years ago, which will be causing her revenge against sports clubs. Mirajane also defeated Kaori in a match for insulting basketball in front of her. Mirajane's nickname "Mira" (ミラちゃん Mira-chan) is derived from a diminutive of her first name by Elizabeth. Mirajane is the character from "Fairy Tail". Items: * Fairy Commune (フェアリー コミューン Fearī Komyūn) - A smartphone-like device transformation that allowed the girls to becoming the Sportive-Precures. It is served to change their casual outfits into sportswear. * Flaming Baseballbat (フレイミング ベースボールバット Fureimingu Bēsubōrubatto) - Elizabeth's main weapon. * Burning Glove (バーニング グローブ Bāningu Gurōbu) - Elizabeth's second equipment. * Earthly Basketball (アースリー バスケットボール Āsurī Basukettobōru) - Kaori's main weapon. Terminology: * Sportive-Precures (スポーティーヴ プリキュア Supōtīvu Purikyua) - It is another variety of Precure that practiced the various sports and with elemental powers call "Elemental Magic". But to become a Sport-Precure, a girl must practice and love a particular sport. The Sportive-Precure will lose all power of transformation if she hates sport and will never be able to transform again, unless she can really reveal her true feelings towards the sport to transform herself again. After using the power, a Sportive-Precure must make a "sports payment" that takes the form of a compulsive ritual, as Shiemi must run 50 laps, Kaori must do 100 slam dunks, Lucy to swim in a pool for 20 minutes. If they do not make a sports payment in the next few minutes, they are automatically transformed into fairies for 2 hours. * Elemental Magic (元素魔法 Genso Mahō) - * Magical Sportive Games (魔法のスポーツゲーム Mahō no Supōtsugēmu) - Discussed Subjects: * Young cultures - Some characteristics of teenage development are more ingrained in culture than in human biology or cognitive structures. Social responsibilities, sexual expression, or beliefs are examples of what can vary depending on the culture. In addition, the distinctive characteristics of youth, such as clothing, music, media use, employment, art, food and drink, recreation and spoken and written language, all constitute a young culture. * Social responsibilities - The lifestyle of a teenager in a given culture is profoundly influenced by the roles and responsibilities that they are supposed to assume, especially their family responsibilities, housework and family responsibilities. Show that a teenager participation in family tasks and routines has a positive influence on teenage development, self-esteem, caring and caring for others, participation in financial responsibilities. The amount of time teenagers spend on work and leisure activities varies greatly from one culture to another depending on cultural norms and expectations, as well as various socio-economic factors. But some teenagers spend less time in school or at work and more time in leisure activities (sports, dating, looking after their appearance, etc.). * Teenage rebellion - It is the set of disorders (mood swings, attitudes of challenge, opposition to parents, need of intimacy and trust of their parents or guardians, excessive behavior) supposed to occur during the transition phase between childhood and adulthood that is teenagehood. * Networks and Media - Due to new technologies emerging over the years, teens have access to more and more media when using computers, mobile phones, video games, and more. The most consensual result in the research is that the use of the Internet encourages a sedentary lifestyle which has a negative effect on the physical activity of teenagers. The sedentary lifestyle is related to the time spent on the internet, but the sedentary lifestyle of the teenager is associated with overweight as well as mental problems, especially depression. Locations: *Faerie Queene (フェアリークイーン Fearī Kuīn) - The main home town of Elizabeth and other characters, it's a modern and fairy city where sport and magic are important in everyday life. This location is strongly inspired from modern North America, mainly in New York. * Paracelsus High School (パラケルスス高校学校 Parakerususu Kōkō Gakkō) - A high school from Faerie Queene where Elizabeth, Meliodas, Lucy, Natsu and others characters from The Seven Deadly Sins and Fairy Tail attended. It is the worst high school in the country where all unruly students rebel against teachers who preferred social networks instead their schooling, but have a great reputation for owning many sports clubs and magic classes. * Aether Cooperation (イーサー協力 Īsā Kyōryoku) - This is a criminal organization that aims to conquer the sports of the world through violence and cheating, but it was just a pretext to hide the real purpose. Because their real goal is to reversed the system of today's society and destroy technology and modernization. * True Cross Academy (正十字学園 Sei Jūji Gakuen) - This is a school of exorcist where Rin, Yukio, Shiemi and other characters from Blue Exorcists attended. OVA Series: * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure: Yuri's Youth Arc (エー・ワン・ピクチャーズ プリキュア： ユリの若者篇 Ē Wan Pikuchāzu Purikyua: Yuri no Wakamono-hen) Movies: * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure the Movie: Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Fantasy - Ecchi - Magical girl - Romantic comedy (Romedy) - School Life - Shoujo - Slice of Life. * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure is the Shoujo counterpart of J.C.Staff Pretty Cure. * Some locations in A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure was based on modern North America. * The Crossover series is divide into three sagas for ten story arcs (). * This story take in an alternate/parallel universe with the same characters from other animes, this crossover season haven't the connection with events from the anime series such as The Seven Deadly Sins, Blue Exorcist, Your Lie in April, and Fairy Tail. * The A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure series is composed on the most viral hit manga animes such as The Seven Deadly Sins or even Fairy Tail. * Ironically, although all manga anime have had a Shounen genre, while A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure is classified as a Shoujo anime. * Although it is centered on a romantic comedy, there are sometimes dramatic tensions that arise in some moments. * All Cures of the season have an English-name which is usually with the Precure franchise. * This Crossover-series is named after the popular studio "A-1 Pictures". It is often known for adapted for some popular animes like "The Seven Deadly Sins", "Blue Exorcist", "Your Lie in April", and "Fairy Tail". * Due of the masive cast from every manga animes (such as from The Seven Deadly Sins or even Fairy Tail), they cannot all appeared in A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure is the second to have the French version/dub after Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and the thrid is White Fox Pretty Cure!. * In the French version/dub of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure in the same way from GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka), the characters often expressing themselves in slang or regularly using insults and other expressions of all kinds, sometimes fantastic retorts based on word games. The French version/dub was strongly localized. *It was the first series with a Sports theme. *A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure is strongly inspired on American Teen Drama series. *A-Pictures Pretty Cure presented itself as a true sense on the Slice of Life genre, for usually focuses on school, which is the most dominant force in young people's lives, including their interpersonal relationships both in and out of their families. Themes usually range from teen coming-of-age, interpersonal relationships, family, romance, to fantasy and science fiction. Epic Quotes: * *You can cry as you wishes... Because girls need to cry to release the weight of burden and pressure. After that, we'll go faster than we want. (Yuri) *We must forget our past, because is it useless to move forward if we remain nostalgic and spend time brooding over and over again. (Rin) * As a teacher, instead than placing my students in their future unwanted careers, they must make as many friends as possible and make a good reputation. (Mavis) * You may hate adults, but you've some of your behavior on theirs, because one day or another... You'll become an adult you hate the most. (Kaori / Cure Gnome) Others: See also: A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Polls. See also: A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Translation. See also: List of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Characters. See also: List of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Cast/Dub. See also: List of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Story Arcs. Gallery: Cures: TBA (Not yet revealed) Mascots: Hawk.jpg|Hawk (The Seven Deadly Sins) Kuro.jpg|Kuro (Blue Exorcist) Happy.png|Happy (Fairy Tail) Allies: Meliodas.png|Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) Rin Okumura.png|Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) Kousei Arima.jpg|Kousei Arima (Your Lie in April) Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Villains: TBA Other Images: TBA Logo: A-1 Pictures Logo.png|The A-1 Pictures studio official Logo A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Logo.png|A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Logo (English) The A-1 Pictures Anime Pictures: The Seven Deadly Sins wallpaper.JPG|The Seven Deadly Sins Wallpaper Blue Exorcist wallpaper.jpg|Blue Exorcist Wallpaper Your Lie in April wallpaper.jpg|Your Lie in April Wallpaper Fairy Tail wallpaper.jpg|Fairy Tail Wallpaper Notes: Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series as this franchise belonged to Toei Animation, and all animes are belonged to A-1 Pictures studio. The official English dub from The Seven Deadly Sins and Fairy Tail animes are belonged to Funimation, the English dub from Blue Exorcist and Your Lie in April are belonged to Aniplex of America. However, the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure fan series is belonged to Cure Salamander (myself). These drawings made are come from myself that come also in DeviantArt, while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine in this page of Pretty Cure fandom, the characters pictures wasn't mine also. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Category:Sports Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Action Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Comedy Series Category:School Themed Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Crossovers